The Deepest Pits of Hell
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: Music reached his ears and his irritation grew, that had to be the absolute most annoying song out there. A kimono, pale skin, pearl eyes. Even pirates feel fear. [SasuHina, kinda dark, AU, R&R]


(A/N: I re-watched Pirates of The Caribbean and couldn't help but want to do something… pirate-y. X3 This is gonna be less about pirates though and more about other stuff…

Oh well! I'm having fun writing it!

I haven't done this in awhile but… -SHAMELESS ADVERTISING- Read my other fic 'Untold'!)

* * *

**The Deepest Pits of Hell**

_Encounter_

"_The deepest pits of hell are reserved for…"_

Water flowed slowly in the pond.

"…_betrayers…"_

Her hair, braided, hung loosely on her back moving ever so slightly when the wind asked it too.

"…_mutineers…"_

The kimono she adorned pressed against her pale skin.

"…_and…"_

No one peeked out of the traditional home but only yards away.

_She turned around slowly, her ears ringing from the screams. She gripped the side of the boat tightly as the vision before her crashed down on her small frame. Short, boyishly cut hair trembled slightly as her mouth opened for own last scream to define her existence._

"…_murderers."_

Uchiha Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently against the wooden dock, his eyes showing no amusement as they observed the area for the messenger girl he had sent only moments prior to inform his… 'generous hosts' of his dissatisfaction.

He blamed his crew.

He would have never docked in such a back-water area if his men had been a decent enough crew to _not_ accidentally blow a hole in the bottom of _his_ ship.

Now they had repaired their vassal but the owners of the dock were absolutely _insisting_ that he pay them for their kindness in letting him dock for so long.

They did not, however, realize they were dealing with a dangerous pirate crew instead of the 'traders' that Sasuke had claimed him and his men to be.

"…_drink up me hearties, yo ho…"_

It didn't make it any easier that the most annoying song ever was stuck in his head in an endless loop.

"_Yo ho…"_

He narrowed his eyes in distaste; it was almost as if someone was actually singing it…

"_Yo ho…"_

A small part of him shook off the idea of anyone being stupid enough to sing the cursed song on a dock with red-coats crawling everywhere…

"_A pirate's life…"_

However, despite common sense(or perhaps to spite his overly logical mind), he whirled around and was caught in what he _never_ imagined to see on this port.

Long indigo hair that he was sure would cascade over her shoulders if not bound by the braid they were set in. Her eyes stared vaguely at the sea; she was on the edge of a ledge, parts of her kimono dripping lightly over the edge.

She was wearing a _kimono_.

She had obviously Japanese features.

So why, in god's name, was she on a port somewhere in _Europe_ singing an English pirate song?

"…_for m--"_

The girl cut herself off as if sensing his staring, whirling around to see who she only stared at him for a split second.

That was all that was necessary.

Milky, pale, and violet eyes burned holes into his own, a surprised and panicked expression crossing her pale face(too pale, he noted, had she ever seen the _sun_ before today?).

It was only a split second later that she was on her feet and running away from him.

However, as noted earlier, she was on the ledge of the dock.

And, as it turned out, 'away from him' was 'towards the water'.

He stared in mild interest as she fell into the water.

Bubbles hit the surface before her face emerged once more, splashing and coughing.

…but not making any progress.

It was soon made obvious that she was drowning and from what little she could make of her sputters she couldn't swim.

He vaguely brought his gaze around the dock; no one had been close enough to notice the girl hit water. However, he merely shrugged; it was none of his business.

Slowly she sunk once more but she didn't appear to be coming up any time soon. He glanced around again, pondering what he should do. On one hand, he had no interest in the pathetic girl. On the other… he was curious to find out what she was doing here.

Finally, boredom won over. Especially when it didn't appear that his messenger girl would be coming back anytime soon.

So he dived into the water.

Eyes wide open he could vaguely spot her still sinking slowly, what pitiful amount of air left in her longs creating small bubbles near her lips.

Her braid had become detangled, he noticed with annoyance when it got in his face on countless occasions on his way to the surface.

When he could breathe fresh air again he had to drag the unconscious women to the port, dropping her down on the wood and panting lightly.

'_She had better not be dead…_' it would make his getting wet totally pointless and that would annoy him to no end.

It didn't appear that she was breathing though and his annoyance only grew. His eyes scanned the small crowd that had gathered none were his crew members… so he couldn't force someone to do it for him.

Sighing he checked her pulse, it was small, but there none-the-less.

He than proceeded to place his hands on her chest, pushing at the same time as his heart beat.

There was little reaction and one of the problems with it became apparent, her obi…

He untied the obi quickly and hoped it would assist her breathing.

He slowly began pushing down on her chest in a rhythm once more, leaning down and checking for heart-beat.

This continued for a few more seconds and he started to doubt whether she was still alive(he _could_ do mouth to mouth, but it was very possible she'd spit in his mouth… not something he was interested in).

Finally a gasping breath escaped her and she proceeded to cough out what seemed like half the damn ocean.

Her eyes were half lidded and she was hardly conscious, but alive none the less.

The next question was whether or not to simply leave her there.

'_You wanted to know what she was doing here…_'

"Cap'n!" he turned to look at the orange haired girl that rushed up to him.

"What is it Moegi?"

* * *

(Ending Notes: A pirate's life for me! X3 lol, I have to say the thing I loved the most about this was CPR, I really the it when people make that out to be something romantic… the most 'romantic' thing about it is you saved someone's life. And really… mouth to mouth is only necessary when it gets really bad. Read and review and the usual nonsense. I'll probably post a few more fics tomorrow but I need sleep…

You'll probably see '**Bold Encounters**' or '**Curious Strangers**' next. Depends… '**Bold Encounters**' is a lot more humorous and happy-go-lucky(a touch of drama though) and '**Curious Strangers**' is very… dark I guess. You know, Sasuke being the angsty dork he is.

Meanwhile, you guys might want to put it to a vote what you want me to update next, I posted a bunch of chaptered fics today and I have a few that I had up previously… I mean seriously, a lot don't even have the second chapter up and I keep putting up new ones.

I love your guys' opinions and I'm willing to take suggestions as to what I should post or do next. X3

Oh yeah… I'll probably put up '**Scribbles**' soon, for those who care.

Muse-chan wants a bagel.)


End file.
